Daughter of Lucifer
by Queenofthebloodmoon
Summary: The Autobots and Decepticons both find a strange signal in the middle of nowhere, but when they arrive the meet a angel and a demon angel fighting one another. Which one is the true monster? Pairing suggestions welcome, better than summary!


He he, my next story!

Declaimer: I don't own transformers. Or any music I throw in.

Karai is a gift to Red6 for Christmas! She now owns Karai. Foras is all mine.

* * *

**Optimus Prime looked up as the sensor went off. Prowl ran over and went to read the signal. He looked at prime and ran off to gather the other Autobots.**

* * *

Is it true what they say,  
Are we too blind to find the way?  
Fear of the unknown cloud our hearts today.  
Come into my world,  
See through my eyes.  
Try to understand,  
Don't want to lose what we have

**

* * *

Soundwave and Shockwave were deciphering the same signal and found the location it was coming from. Megatron stood to gather the Decepticons.**

* * *

We've been dreaming  
But who can deny,  
It's the best way of living  
Between the truth and the lies

**

* * *

A lone woman stood on the mountain, wearing a gray tunic. Sensing the aura, she spread her wings and disappeared into the wind.**

* * *

See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
This is not the end.

**

* * *

**

**The Decepticons and Autobots both arrived at the same location, staring into the other optics.**

* * *

Are we too blind to find the way?  
Fear of the unknown cloud our hearts today.  
Come into my world,  
See through my eyes.  
Try to understand,  
Don't want to lose what we have

* * *

"**We saw the signal first prime." " You can not claim something we apparently both saw at the same time, Megatron." Sam and Mikaela Looked around and jumped as a new voice appeared. "Neither of you can have the source of this aura, it would kill you in mere seconds." They all looked to see a woman wearing a gray robe like what angles wore. She had black hair and red eyes.**

"**Useless fleshies, you are in no place to speak-." "Any of you know who Lucifer is?" Sam walked forward confused. "Do you mean the fallen angel Lucifer?" "Yes, exactly."**

* * *

We've been dreaming  
But who can deny,  
It's the best way of living  
Between the truth and the lies

**

* * *

The groud began to shake and she walked in between the two forces. "What you see may give you nightmares forever." Her hand touched the ground and melted into it. She quickly retracted her hand and stepped back. A malicious smile spread across her face as she drew a symbol on the ground. The symbol glowed and something shot out of it.**

* * *

See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
This is not the end.

**

* * *

Optics widened as a pair of wing stretched out of her back and she followed the object as Sam and Mikaela were blown over. Megatron went to shoot at her, but the shot just bounced back.  
**

* * *

Fear is withering the soul  
At the point of no return.  
We must be the change  
We wish to see.  
I'll come into your world,  
See through your eyes.  
I'll try to understand,  
Before we lose what we've had.

**

* * *

They watched as she caught up to the object and grabbed it and threw it towards the ground. "Show yourself daughter of Lucifer! Let the universe see the real you!"**

* * *

We just can't stop believing  
'Cause we have to try.  
We can rise above  
Their truth and their lies.

**

* * *

A large Ray of light Shot toward the sky before turning black. And breaking as if it were glass. What looked like a shadow demon formed and blew fire into the sky before shrinking into a smaller form. The wind circling the new person shot outward, revealing a woman wearing a dark purple corset and mahogany skirt. She had a chain around her neck and strange lavender/gray colored hair. **

* * *

See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,

**

* * *

Her eyes** **slowly opened to reveal violet irises. The wind died and she went to grab her head as if she had a headache. She wobbled and slowly fell to the ground on her knees. "Foras, look at you, you're a mess. A hundred years hasn't been to kind to your heart. Wait, you don't have one." Said the dark haired woman. Foras tried to stand, but was shoved down. "I have more of a heart than you, Karai!" She yelled.  
**  


* * *

See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
This is not the end.

**

* * *

"Oh Foras, I have a present for your birthday tomorrow!" She threw something to Foras and sickly smiled. Sam was the closet to the item and held it to the fallen woman. Foras gave a silent thank you to him and took the item. The second she saw what it was, she dropped the item and dropped to her knees again. **

* * *

Hear the silence  
Preaching my blame.  
Will our strength remain  
If their power reigns?

* * *

"**no…no…" She slowly stood and picked up the item. "Karai, what have you done? Where is he?" Karai smirked, "Where do you think? He his back in the hell in which he belongs!" **

* * *

See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,

* * *

"**And now you will go with him." A ray of light shot out of her palm and hit Foras dead on, making a crater. "No way you survived that." She said looking at the empty crater. Sam picked up the item she dropped as Karai came back to the ground. "Keep it, its no use to me." She told him as she turned to leave.  
**  


* * *

See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
This is not the end.

* * *

**A Black blur went over her shoulder and blood went everywhere. Karai stood in shock as her shoulder bled and looked at the still alive Foras with hatred.**

* * *

We just can't stop believing  
'Cause we have to try.  
We can rise above  
Their truth and their lies.

**

* * *

She rushed forward and** **threw Foras with her good hand**. **Foras turned so she wouldn't hit the** **crowd and created another crater as she landed.**

* * *

See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,

**

* * *

Foras slowly got up and raised her hand. "Vortex chains!" She screamed and twin chains shot out of the ground to attack Karai. She reflected the chains with a flick of her hand. "Pathetic attempt to-." Her eyes widened as the chains appeared out of nowhere and struck her back.**

* * *

See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
This is not the end.

**

* * *

Foras started to glow as the wind picked up around her. She threw another barrage of chains at Karai. Karai took the shots, the disappeared. She popped up behind Foras and shot her through the shoulder before disappearing again. The ground shook and Foras told them to leave. "Get out of here while you still can!"**

* * *

Hear the silence  
Preaching my blame.  
Will our strength remain  
If their power reigns?

**

* * *

Karai** **smirked and went to shoot another beam a Foras to finish her off. Foras held down her head, ready for the final blow. Karai smirked and flung her arm at the group watching. Optimus went to shield the group as the light got closer. Sam held Mikaela and let the tears fall. Foras's head snapped up and she disappeared.**

* * *

See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,

**

* * *

The light was about to hit, when a flash of light struck. They didn't feel the blow and looked out only to see Foras with her arms outstretched and ripped, bone wings out of her back. The light went strait through her chest and she let out a scream. She fell to the ground, holding her chest, and looked as Karai left. "This isn't the end of our fight demon."**

* * *

See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
This is not the end.

**

* * *

Foras let go and passed out on the ground. Sam, Mikaela, Lennox, and Ratchet ran out to help her.**

* * *

Merry Christmas people!

**See Who I Am, Within Temptation**

Press the pretty little button!


End file.
